El descubrimiento
by judymulder
Summary: Este es mi intento de describir la escena que seguiria despues de que Bella descubra la verdad sobre la daga...y sobre los planes de Rumplestiltskin.


Envueltos en una nube de magia color purpúrea, Bella y Rumplestiltskin aparecieron dentro de la casa Victoriana color salmón. Una casa que hacía algunas horas atrás todavía podía llamarse "hogar" y que ahora iba a transformarse en algo completamente diferente.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! –gritaba Bella desesperada, totalmente destrozada.

Rumplestiltskin seguía sujetándola con fuerza para que ella no pudiera separarse de él.

En el instante en el que se había percatado que su mentira había sido descubierta, un rugido estalló dentro de su mente. Sabía que era un rugido proveniente de la bestia, del Espectro, que ardía en cólera ante una clara batalla perdida pero también era un rugido proveniente del corazón destrozado que todavía se encontraba latiendo dentro del monstruo. Ese mismo rugido le gritaba que no podía volver a perder a la persona que más amaba en la vida. No lo iba a permitir. No podía perder, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a lo único que le daba razón a su existencia. Por eso, y en contra de la voluntad de Bella, se había transportado con magia hasta aquella casa, y había invocado en silencio un hechizo para que nada ni nadie pudiera entrar ni salir de esos muros que ahora los rodeaban. Sabía con absoluta seguridad que todo Storybrooke iba a intentar detenerlo, ahora que conocían sus planes… sus planes de tener al planeta entero en la palma de su mano. Todos iban a llegar en cualquier momento reclamando su cabeza y para salvar a Bella de la bestia que nunca dejó de ser. Pero que lo intentaran. Sus esfuerzos patéticos no iban a poder penetrar aquellos muros invisibles, ni mucho menos podrían detenerlo. No ahora que era absolutamente invencible, no ahora que ya nada ni nadie podía controlarlo, no ahora que era el ser más temido de todos los reinos. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que Bella se había enterado de todas sus mentiras de la forma más cruel, había ganado lo que deseaba: ser el hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y sin el control de la daga. Se sentía como un dios caminando entre simples mortales. Ese sentimiento de poder absoluto lo había embriagado por completo hasta ahora… Porque ahora, en ese preciso momento ante su esposa, se sentía derrotado, de rodillas, débil, porque a pesar de todo el poder que tenía, sabía que no podía también aspirar al perdón de la mujer que amaba.

- ¡Bella, por favor escúchame!.- suplicó intentando que ella dejara de forcejear con él.

- ¡No, no, no!, ¡Suéltame!-rogó Bella con el rostro cubierto por lágrimas, con una mirada que no se había vuelto a posar sobre los ojos de Rumplestiltskin, desde que se había enterado de toda la verdad.

Bella por su parte todavía no podía procesar por completo lo que estaba pasando. Esperaba despertar de aquella terrible pesadilla en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Rumple la había transportado a su casa con magia. Y de lo único que si estaba segura ahora es que necesitaba escapar de esos brazos que la tenían atrapada. De esos brazos que alguna vez la habían hecho sentir protegida y amada y que ahora eran simplemente carbones ardientes que la quemaban por completo. Cuando Rumplestiltskin se percató de como Bella temblaba en sus brazos, la soltó con lentitud, temiendo que callera o que se desvaneciera en el aire. Inmediatamente ella se apartó de él, poniendo un mar de distancia de por medio. Había terror en su mirada. Nunca, ni siquiera en los primeros días en los que Bella había pasado en el Castillo Oscuro, él había visto ese miedo reflejado en cada una de sus expresiones. Ese miedo que trató de infundir en ella siendo el Espectro y que nunca consiguió, ahora era tan claro como el agua. Tanto, que lo estaba matando por dentro.

Rumplestiltskin se acercó un paso hacia Bella, y ella retrocedió dos, todavía sin mirarlo, y temblando de pies a cabeza. Él se detuvo.

- ¿Me tienes miedo, Bella?- inquirió él. Una pregunta estúpida que ni siquiera debía de haber formulado pero que su boca pronuncio más rápido de lo que su cerebro pudo reaccionar para detenerla.

- Si- fue una respuesta brutalmente honesta. Tanto, que ella por fin pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

Y lo que vio él le heló el alma. No vio odio reflejado en esos ojos azules. Hubiera deseado como el infierno ver odio antes de ver lo que estaba viendo. Sus ojos eran los de una mujer destrozada, atemorizada, perdida, débil. Era como si algo le hubiera sido arrancado desde lo más profundo de su ser para dejar solo el caparazón de una mujer vacía por dentro.

Esa no era su Bella. Esa era la mujer que él había matado. Y quiso morirse con ella en ese mismo momento.

Bella aprovechó ese instante para intentar escapar de ese infierno. Para intentar poner un mundo de distancia entre ella y él. Corrió hacia la puerta pero cuando la intentó abrir, no lo consiguió. Siguió intentándolo con desesperación y cuando vio que sus esfuerzos eran en vanos, se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas e intentó abrirla también. Tampoco dio resultado.

- Bella, detente.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –se preguntó ella en voz alta, dándole la espalda a Rumple.

- Es un hechizo. La casa está protegida para que nadie pueda entrar.

- Ni nadie pueda salir…-replicó ella casi en un susurro. Se odió a si misma por sentir tanto miedo. Por no poder ser la mujer valiente que tanto quería.

- Es lo mejor por ahora Bella- dijo Rumple también en una voz tan baja que apenas fue audible para ella.

Temblando, ella se dio la media vuelta para volver a mirarlo.

- Déjame ir- dijo Bella intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no se le quebrara la voz.

- No puedo hacer eso ahora- contestó Rumple inmovilizado en su sitio.

La ira se apoderó de Bella al instante. Ahora no solo sentía un dolor inmenso como el mar y un miedo que apenas la dejaban respirar, sino que la ira y la frustración se habían fusionado a esa gama de destructivos sentimientos.

- ¡No voy a volver a ser tu prisionera de nuevo! – gritó ella y sus palabras fueron cuchillos que se clavaron directamente en el corazón de él.

- Bella, por favor…

- ¡NO! ¡Déjame ir ahora! Ya tienes todo lo que querías. Todo lo que siempre has deseado.

- Tú eres todo lo que quiero-

Bella tomó fuerzas del mismísimo infierno y volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Sin pensarlo, su mano se alzó y se incrustó con fuerza sobre la mejilla izquierda de él.

- ¡Mentiroso!. La única verdad que me has dicho en tu vida la dijiste en ese calabozo… "tu poder significa más para ti, que yo".

El ser oscuro dentro de Rumple se encendió en rabia al sentir la mano de alguien sobre él, lastimándolo de nuevo, como hacía siglos que nadie se atrevía a hacerlo. Por unos segundos, estuvo a punto de perder el control. Afortunadamente esos mismos siglos de práctica para controlar la magia negra que conformaba al Espectro, habían evitado que hiciera algo de lo cual tendría que arrepentirse el resto de su existencia.

- Eso no es cierto…-contestó Rumple tan pronto como sintió de nuevo total control sobre sus emociones.

- ¡Lo es! Como también es cierto que te casaste conmigo porque necesitabas alguien débil, alguien manipulable a tu lado. No porque me quisieras…-dijo Bella y aunque quiso continuar, no pudo. El llanto le había cortado la voz. El dolor que sentía en el corazón era indescriptible.

- ¡Me casé contigo porque te amo!- replicó Rumplestiltskin con desesperación, tomando a Bella con fuerza de los brazos.

- Me mentiste, jugaste conmigo, manipulaste mis sentimientos. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle tanto daño a alguien que amas?. No, no me amas. Nunca me amaste, nunca has amado a nadie- dijo Bella aun cautiva por los manos de Rumple, sin las fuerzas necesarias para apartarlo y separarse de él.

- Bella, necesitaba liberarme del control de la daga. No podía arriesgarme a que alguien volviera a controlarme. No tienes idea de la tortura que fue ser esclavo de alguien como Zelena. No puedes siquiera imaginarte lo que sentí cuando ella me ordenó que te matara.

- Esa no es razón de todo lo que hiciste. Quisiste, todavía quieres, apoderarte del mundo. El poder ilimitado que tienes ahora ha terminado por corromperte totalmente. Eres un monstruo, Rumplestiltskin-

Las palabras de ella oscurecieron aún más el corazón de él. Bella era la única que veía al hombre detrás de la bestia y si ella ya no lo veía más, entonces él no tenía razón de intentar dejar de serlo.

Con frialdad la soltó pero no se alejó de ella. Su mirada oscura volvió a hacer temblar de miedo a Bella.

- Lo soy.

Y a pesar de esa cruel afirmación, y a pesar del miedo, Bella lo seguía amando con toda el alma.

- Entonces demuéstramelo. Quítame la vida... y libérame de este dolor tan insoportable….- Bella volvió a perder el habla, y esta vez sintió que sus piernas no la iban a sostener por más tiempo. Llorando con más dolor aún del que pensaba era posible, se dejó caer al suelo pero antes de que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo, Rumple la sostuvo y la mantuvo de pie, abrazándola con fuerza, permitiéndose llorar amargamente junto con ella. Esas palabras lo habían desgarrado y desangrado por dentro. Se odió así mismo y se maldijo una y mil veces por haberle infringido tanto daño a la mujer que amaba, al punto de haberla hecho desear su propia muerte. El dolor apenas lo dejaba respirar. Bella no se resistió a ese abrazo. Simplemente se limitó a dejar fluir todo lo que sentía por dentro.

Después de un interminable tiempo, Bella pudo encontrar de nuevo las fuerzas necesarias para separarse de él y verlo a los ojos nuevamente. Quería creer que aquel dolor reflejado en su mirada era sincero, pero la verdad es que toda la confianza que alguna vez le había tenido, se había esfumado por completo.

- No me dejaras ir, ¿cierto?

- No puedo hacerlo.

Bella afirmó con el rostro melancólicamente ante la respuesta de él.

- Entonces será mejor que tengas dos cosas muy claras, Rumplestiltskin. Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, lo que me convierte en tu prisionera. Y si eso quieres que sea, eso seré. ¡Nada más que eso!. Y lo más importante… voy a luchar para detenerte. Si está en mi evitar que logres poner al mundo a tus pies, te juro que lo voy a conseguir.

Rumplestiltskin no pudo contestar. Se quedó helado en su sitio, simplemente con la mirada fija sobre ella.

- Ahora si me disculpa, AMO, me retiro a MI habitación- dijo ella haciendo una falsa reverencia, y antes de que sus ojos volvieran a ahogarse en lágrimas, salió corriendo de allí. Se encerró con llave en una de las tantas habitaciones vacías de aquella casa, y se dejó caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos al instante, rogando en silencio que el sueño la embargara por completo para poder escapar momentáneamente del dolor que la consumía como las peores llamas del infierno. Esas mismas llamas que, sin saberlo, también estaban consumiendo a Rumplestiltskin.

La incredulidad total ante las palabras de Bella, habían dejado a Rumple clavado al suelo. Se le había congelado el alma al escucharla decirle amo, al verla tratarlo con tal frialdad y resentimiento. Si, efectivamente era el ser más poderoso de todos los reinos, pero también había vuelto a abrir las puertas de su propio infierno personal y ahora, sentía las llamas consumir todo lo que quedaba de humano dentro de él. El monstruo era lo único que resurgiría de las cenizas.


End file.
